Forbidden Desires
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: No one can know the love we share. No one would understand our bond. This desire I feel for you, however wrong it may be, is all we have to hold on to. And I won't give you up for anything. Not even my husband... Dark Darcy/Stella one-shot.


**Forbidden Desires**

My first Winx Club fanfiction! A dark psychological love scene between Darcy and Stella I decided to write, simply for an experiment. I don't usually create this kind of fiction, but hey! Got to try something new, right?

Read, review and enjoy! Suggestions, ideas and questions are welcome. PM's, as long as they're nice, are great too, so don't feel shy if you wish to communicate with me sometime. Thank you!

* * *

_What I feel is so wrong. If Brandon knew... if any of the girls knew... they'd never forgive me for this..._

I gasp as her teeth brush seductively against an earlobe and her cold, soft hands slip around my waist, lovingly pulling me against the dark leather of her jacket where I submerge myself within her tightly clothed flesh, that familiar perfume of hers tempting me closer, teasingly urging me to bury my face against her neck, a desire I cannot refuse.

_But I can't. This is sick! I can't be feeling this way... not for her... not for the Enemy..._

She whispers something soft in my ear before lowering herself to nibble on my jaw, rousing a giggle and a sigh from somewhere deep inside, my lips curving into a smile as I press myself closer, reaching upward to grab her silky dark hair to pull it, wrap it around my fingers, stroke it.

_Stop it, Stella... you can't do this... resist..._

"Darcy..." I breathe her name as she licks my throat, then beneath my chin, her soft tongue wandering over my skin, distractingly ticklish. "Darcy, what are we doing...?"

She chuckles, her soft, cool voice wonderfully relaxing, easing every tense muscle and calming every nerve in my shivering body as she squeezes me, nibbling and pinching random areas of my flesh. "Because we enjoy it."

_Oh, how greatly we enjoy this. The passion, the pleasure. The excitement that comes with the intensity, the secrets we must keep._

"But this... this will never work..." I swallow and try to pull away, but she holds me tighter, her hands sliding up my back so deliciously it causes me to inwardly moan, my eyes closing in secret pleasure. "This is wrong, Darcy. I love Brandon. He trusts me..."

Her cold, dark eyes flash with cunning as I feebly try to resist her overwhelming charm, her glossy lips parting to bare teeth in a seductive grin as she pushes her flawless face closer to mine, her hot breath beating on my lips. "Stella," she whispers teasingly, her tongue brushing over me. She then sniggers, the wickedness in her seeming to strike me cold, freezing my stomach over. "Brandon isn't here. What he doesn't know... won't hurt him..."

"No!" I shove her away, but she makes me weak. I can't break free. Her hold on me, both inside and out, is far too strong.

_I'm trapped here... there's no way out..._

"Don't worry," she coos, panting heavily against my ear as she skims a hand over my cheek. "I won't tell anyone. I'm going to take good care of you, Stella. You won't want me to stop..."

"Please..." I bite my lip and whimper, afraid. "You don't understand. Bloom..."

"She would be so very upset if she ever found out, wouldn't she?" There's no concern in Darcy's low, playful tone as she whispers into my ear. "It would simply break her little heart if she ever knew... her best friend... in love with me..."

"Darcy," I manage to choke out, suddenly embracing her, pressing my face into her strong shoulder for comfort. "They don't understand! They'll hate me, Darcy. We can't..."

"Forget them," she purrs, stroking my trembling back. "It's just you and I tonight. No one has to know. We can go on like this forever, love. These secret visits are our only escape... don't let them pull us apart with their ignorance."

"Aren't you scared?" I pull away to look fearfully into her eyes, only seeing calm and humour returned in her passive, seductive gaze. "What about your sisters? Icy would kill you."

"I fear no one." She tilts her head slightly and smirks, sliding her hands upward to cup my face, gently pulling me against her. "And you are mine, Stella. What we do is of no one's concern."

_How can she behave like this? How can she not feel afraid? If our relationship was ever discovered, it would mean the end for both of us..._

"Darcy, will you make me a promise?" I sigh, placing a hand over her chest, faintly detecting a living, beating heart underneath her shirt. The heart of a person, a person who feels, a person who loves.

_Does she love me, as I so desperately love her? She always tells me she does. She makes me feels so good..._

She leans in closer, her eyes flaring as our lips gently touch, barely a kiss, a simple stroke of flesh against flesh that sends waves of passion flowing into my body. "Anything you desire."

"Promise that this is real..." I blink back tears and swallow the lump that settles in my throat. "Promise me that this is love... not a game, not a toy for your amusement. Promise me, Darcy Trix. Promise me that you'll always be this way. Always..."

She does not reply, but the way she smiles, the way her eyes ignite...

The fire within me is out of control as I force our lips together, my tears of terror and joy hot against her icy skin, falling freely to be caught moments later by her soft fingertips and brushed aside, forgotten.

As she pulls me closer, all I can see are the hurt faces of those I hold closest to me. I know this is wrong. I know this is sick. I know they'll never understand, never forgive me if they were to ever discover my forbidden affair.

Brandon - my husband and protector.

Bloom - my dearest friend and ally.

And Darcy - my weakness, my darkest secret, my forbidden desire. I risk my friends and marriage for your kisses, your touch, your loving voice, your sweet perfume and fiery eyes. I risk everything I care for... in the hopes that you'll love me, just as I have loved you for so long.

My friends will find out. It's inevitable. I cannot lie to them for much longer and when they discover the truth, I will be shamed.

Icy will know of her Sister's treachery. Stormy will be enraged. All hell will break loose when that day comes.

But we can never stop, despite the risks. As long as we have each other... as long as that passionate flame between us burns...

We will never stop.


End file.
